Feather pendant
by Mashou No Ai
Summary: The feather pendant that Killua wears reminds him of his hate of killing...and his first friend. There is and OC in here but no romance so no flames please be nice its my first fic. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Starting Point

Hi my name is Lili and this is my first fic so be nice and this just explains how Killua (my fav) got his infamous lucky feather pendant. And how he got to hate killing, so just read and review for me to do maybe a sequel. And remember be nice on your reviews ok! Thank you. And no I do not want to make this Killua/OC because was not for romance. I hate OC romance so no do not flame my because of this. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Hunter X Hunter or any other any thing they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi! Ok so we cool right! ^o^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Feather Pendant  
  
"whip"  
  
"crack"  
  
Whipping and sounds of flesh ripping was clearly heard in a dark dungeon with the stench of dead corpses that litter the floor. As you enter one cell you see a chubby fat person whipping a small boy with white hair which only looks like less than 5 years old being tortured mercilessly. The small boy gave no sounds of pain or showed any expressions as well. But inside the boy was happy, happy because he learned how different it is in the real word is and how he made a friend that didn't care who he was or from.  
  
"You better not die because father said you'll still be punished for a couple more hours since we have been here for 2 days straight" The fat one told the little boy.  
  
"Do your worst Milluki, I don't care it doesn't make me say sorry"  
  
"Fine remember you asked for it"  
  
Milluki grabbed a control button and turn the switch to on and the binds that was holding on to the little boy started to send electric shocks to him which was making him open his mouth but no sound came out.  
  
"Hmm I'm not getting any sounds from you Killlua, maybe I should switch it to 2 million volts" Milluki pressed the switch to more voltage.  
  
Still no sounds came from the boy he just clenched his teeth to stifle the scream he wanted to make and then he started to feel week as he felt his whole body losing control.  
  
"Hmm if you don't scream you're going to faint Killua"  
  
"I.don't.care." Killua used the last of his energy to talk those last words as he faded into unconsciousness.  
  
"Hmm I knew he couldn't last long that long"  
  
Milluki pressed another button to realease him then a whole bunch of servants came to take the little Killua away to his quarters. But unknown to them Killua was a least a little conscious again he just couldn't move or feel much. After a while he tried to grab something from under his pillow and he pulled it out and he was weakling clutching brown feathers. He took a look at them and started to smile at it.  
  
"I do not regret any of what I'd done" he said in his head.  
  
"I did it for you Akina." Then Killua fell asleep remembering the sweet encounter that he had met not just a while ago.  
  
--------------------------------------6 months ago-------------------------- ------------  
  
"Master Killua" a small knock was heard.  
  
"Yeah" a little boy playing video games answered.  
  
A small messenger came into his room and informed him of his father calling him. And then quickly disappeared as quickly as he came.  
  
"Oh great, dad wants me to do another of his missions again" Killua dropped his controller and walked his way to his father's quarters.  
  
After walking a great length he finally reached his father's room and before he touched the door his father's voice called for him.  
  
"Killua"  
  
"Yes father, what is your orders"  
  
"I have received news from a client that wants a job to be done"  
  
"And since your old enough to carry a job without me I'll let you go with Illumi"  
  
"May I ask what the client's orders father is?"  
  
"Seems he wants to eliminate an elite class of miko but to my perception he wants a gemstone that belongs to them it's said to have some powers towards its user but that's a legend"  
  
"So I'm going with Aniki right?"  
  
"Yes, he will help you but I warn you don't lose the control and always finish the job"  
  
"I won't forget it father"  
  
"Good, now prepare yourself you and Illumi should depart tomorrow night so you should reach there by morning for you to settle"  
  
"How long shall we take father?"  
  
"As long as you have no flaws only 3 days"  
  
"Alright father thank you"  
  
"Good luck"  
  
Killua left his fathers quarters different this will be his first time on a mission without his father. So he ran to his room and started to pack his stuff unaware that his brother was spying on him. Soon he sent several pins flying towards him, Killua felt something behind him and jumped dodging the pins easily and noticed his brother walked toward him in those endless pools of black reflecting his emotions.nothingness.  
  
"Good you are getting better" Illumi patted his brother's hair gently.  
  
"Aniki, what if I had not dodged?"  
  
"Oh, I'll just tell father that your were to weak not to dodge my slowest set of pins"  
  
"Yeah right you know I'm too fast for them"  
  
"Well let's just see how fast you are on our mission, agreed"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Good be sure your ready before we leave"  
  
"I'll be ready Aniki"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- TBC  
  
Well it's little but I'll install the second chapter soon. Ok just review if you want this story to continue or not. 


	2. Poisonous Memories

Well it's been quite a long time but with my busy schedule I try to fit in the extra time I have to make my second chapter so don't mind if it's a little dumb it's just out of pure whim so please enjoy my second chapter of my story and Thank you for those who have reviewed. Remember that this story will probably end in 4 chapters unless you want an epilogue. Well I will just treat you guys with a little sneak peak at my new work Sex Ed!  
(REMEMBER: This is my first fan fiction so be nice on reviews please and this is no romance!)  
  
Notes: "speech" when people are talking  
(Memory) when people in memory talking besides character  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter or any other any thing they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi! Ok so we cool right! ^o^  
  
Note: Kuroro fans don't flame me or do any negative things in your review on this story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Feather Pendant  
  
"Aniki" Killua tugged at his older brother.  
  
"Yes Killua"  
  
"Do you think this will be hard?"  
  
"Of course not" Illumi smiled and boarded the helicopter along with his little brother.  
  
The helicopter quickly took off and headed strait north disappearing in the murky darkness. Illumi sat in one of the comfortable seats along with Killua who was playing on a hand held video game too distracted with every thing else. Illumi looked at Killua staring at him with that ebony cat like eyes then he began to speak.  
  
"Killua, did it cross your mind about this mission on how our client wants a miko clan eliminated?"  
  
"Not really" it was an automatic response from Killua.  
  
"Well you know it's just our job but I have an odd feeling about this, like this mission won't turn out unlike the others"  
  
Killua clicked pause on his game and looked at Illumi's eyes he stared at them boldly and then laughed leaving Illumi a little confuse but still expression less.  
  
"Aniki is this one of your games to discourage me just because this is my first big mission without father, do you really think I will give up?" Killua blurted out while laughing  
  
"We'll see.we'll see" Illumi laid his head back and began to close his eyes.  
  
"Whatever" Killua continued his game.  
  
The helicopter flied towards a dense forest where there laid a large hill and a field around it but it was far away so all you see is a small hill.to normal eyes. The helicopter started to descend a to a small clearing but before it could land the two assassins had already jumped to the ground with their stuff in their hands of course the pilots weren't surprised one bit and just took off as usual.  
  
"Uhh Aniki I am going to search around this place you know get around the easy points of the forest"  
  
"Fine you could go but I expect you to return for planning and remember Killua" Illumi paused for a moment and looked at Killua seriously.  
  
"Don't get to close to anyone.ever"  
  
"I know I'm just going to look not socialize" Killua had a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"I am serious don't screw up on your first mission"  
  
"Well, I am going Aniki" Killua grabbed his skateboard and walked away into the dense forest for some reason it was really sunny usually it would dark and murky.  
  
Killua walked a great deal and just looked around he saw nothing interesting he started to think why his father gave him this mission to bore him to death or just too easy. After a while of walking he saw a large hill decided to rest at the top. When he got there he dropped his skateboard and laid down on the hill letting the sun and the sweet scent of the field nearby relax him but he didn't notice that his skate board started to roll down hitting directly to small figure on the bottom of the hill.  
  
"Itai!"  
  
Killua quickly arose from his slumber and had his claws ready and stared at the source of noise. He blinked his eyes several times and noticed it was only a little girl with a kimono rubbing her sore back  
  
"Ouch what just hit me" The small girl looked at the skateboard and grabbed it and inspecting with curiosity it as well.  
  
"Hey don't touch that, give it back" Killua ran down the hill and grabbed the little girl's arm and took the skateboard away from her.  
  
"How rude of you, what is that may I ask I never seen one before" The little girl pointed at his skateboard.  
  
"This is *my* skateboard and you better get out of my way" He pushed her out of his way effortlessly and went back to the hill.  
  
"Hey are you a boy?" the small girl followed Killua.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I never saw a boy like you before"  
  
"Well I'm just wandering here, now leave"  
  
She went right in front of him and stared at him she soon grabbed his hair and started pulling it making Killua grab her hands and stare at her with menacing eyes. She got scared and blue aura from her hand glowed making Killua bounce out and pushes him into the trees.  
  
"Ohh, Gomen nasai" the little girl ran to the pile of broken trees.  
  
"Daijoubou ka?" She took Killua who was laying on the ground scratched clearly annoyed at her and he felt like ripping her to shreds.  
  
"Of course, now leave me alone or I will kill you" He threatened.  
  
She paid no attention to his threat helped him get up and looked if he had wounds and noticed a large chunk of wood sticking through his back. Of course he didn't feel anything so he just pulled out like it was nothing looking at then he threw it away. Then he walked out while the little girl looked at the wood carefully and gasped soon she was running to Killua.  
  
"Wait the wood that pierced you is poisonous you could be infected" She cried out.  
  
"No poison affects me"  
  
"Not unless you already build immunity against that type of poison, it is very slow and painful once it takes effect but I can heal you if you let me"  
  
"I don't need your help I'll be fine just leave me alone and stop causing me problems" Killua picked up his skateboard but as soon as he got up a painful cord was struck in his spine he dropped on to the ground crouching in pain and coughing up blood.  
  
The little girl ran to him and looked at his face which was pale, his eyes were dilated and he was panting as the blood spurted out of his mouth.  
  
"The poison is starting to take effect you got to hold on"  
  
She looked at her pockets and selected at the wide selection of leaves she choose a small red leaf and she grinded it quickly with her aura then she carefully put it in his small mouth as she closed his jaw making him swallow. And she tried dragging him to a overly large willow tree close to the hill so he can get shade to cool off in case of fever.  
  
"There just relax don't struggle it let the antidote flow through" she let his head rest on her lap as Killua's eyes slowly closed.  
  
After a while Killua opened his eyes finding the little girl asleep and also noticed that he was on her lap.  
  
"What am I still doing here?" Soon the little girl opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled.  
  
"What happened to Mister No poison effects me" She laughed.  
  
"Argg" Killua lifted himself up quickly but then shook and dropped down.  
  
"Why can't I move?"  
  
"It's because since the poison affected your spine you're not going to walk for a while but since you recovered quite quickly from the antidote I guess its only for about 2 hours."  
  
"I can't wait that long!"  
  
"Ohh well, but since you're here what is your name?"  
  
"Why would you want to know?"  
  
"Well I did cure you I need to know my patient's name"  
  
"It's Killua now it's my turn to now my curer's name"  
  
"Akina"  
  
"Anyways how did the poison affect me I never experimented with that type of poison before"  
  
"It comes from the sap of a very rare tree but in this forest those types of trees flourish here and the poison attacks your veins it rushes all your blood to your head and it stays there making it a very slow and painful death"  
  
"Ohh but you said it attacks slowly"  
  
"Well since it hit your spinal cord it speeded the poison to your body that's why you were starting to cough up blood after a couple of minutes but now since you claim that you experiment on poison you should have a good immunity towards it"  
  
"You mean if I get that poison again I won't be infected?"  
  
"Not really you'll have to take doses of the poison in order to be fully immune to it"  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"I build an immunity towards it myself"  
  
"Oh and why did you save me since I treated you like dirt?"  
  
"Because I caused you injury by using my aura so I had to heal you"  
  
"How did you get to make such power like that?"  
  
"Miko secret!" She winked  
  
"Miko what?!"  
  
"Well I am a miko that's why I can make an aura like that"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You see there are different clans of miko all over the world that make their own different power but my clan is an elite class one that's why we live in this dense forest like this"  
  
"But what were you doing here alone?"  
  
"I was collecting medicinal herbs my supply was empty" she laughed.  
  
"How did you come here nobody ever comes here especially a boy like you"  
  
"I am just exploring and I was tired so I just rested on the hill over there"  
  
"So in other words you got lost!" She laughed again  
  
"No I would never be stupid enough to get lost" he defended himself.  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
"I am not kidding"  
  
"But did you come alone here?"  
  
"No, with my brother"  
  
"You have a brother?!"  
  
"Yeah but it's not fun he's just creepy"  
  
"I use to have a brother but he left a long time ago" she started to get sad.  
  
"What happened?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I was never born here I use to live in Ryuuseigai with my mother and older brother"  
  
"But how did you ended from there to here?"  
  
"My mother use to be a miko here but she fell in love with my father which was forbidden and she chose him over her peaceful life and after I was born my father committed suicide leaving my mother and brother alone"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Then mother married another man but her was evil and use to treat me and my mother badly" Tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"Me and my brother would go days without something decent to eat just scraps we would collect but it was never enough"  
  
"Soon my mother had fallen ill and she couldn't heal herself so we went to find something to ease her pain"  
  
My brother pickpocketed people for a long time so we could buy food but he used for medicine for mother but when we got home." She paused for a moment Killua can see that she was trying to fight back the tears.  
  
"All I could hear was screaming and the blood splattering to the ground then I knew he was beating my mother again.then I saw my mothers face lying in her own pool of blood while that monster stayed their laughing he was clearly drunk"  
  
(She refused to cook me dinner so I guess I got carried away again, ne?)  
  
"That's when I saw my brother snap"  
  
(You bastard! How dare you touch her like that?)  
  
"My brother's aura skyrocketed he grabbed a knife and pushed me outside and closed the door so wouldn't see what was happening but I remember my brothers yelling the screams of pain and the knife ripping the flesh but all I could feel was my tears staining my face, I wanted all of this to stop"  
  
"After he was done he opened the door and I curled up I was afraid of what he became he lifted me up and told me everything is all right I opened my eyes and saw that he was crying too I grabbed him tightly and we both cried" Tears dropped onto her light blue kimono  
  
"Soon my brother remembered about my mother's past and the location he brought me here and left after that, promising that he will return but he didn't say when"  
  
"But one day I will find him and we can be together again!" Akina's fuchsia's eyes lightened up.  
  
"Ohh"  
  
"Well now that you know a bit of me what about you?"  
  
"Well my family forces me to kill and I am tortured almost every other day ya, that's just about me" Killua explained like nothing happened.  
  
"But what about your brothers or sisters don't they do anything to you?" "I have two older brothers and a baby sister but she is too little and my other brothers are very interested in other things besides torture me"  
  
"Why do they torture you aren't they part of your family?"  
  
"Yeah, but its part of family tradition"  
  
"Ohh I see"  
  
"Whats your brother's name you never mentioned it" There was a long pause of silence until Akina broke the stillness.  
  
"My brother's name is Kuroro"  
  
"My older brother's name is Illumi and the other fat one is Milluki" He said laughing.  
  
The long hours passed as both of them talked about their family and how they try to break free of their sad bondage but soon nightfall began but the two didn't even notice. Until it was too late.  
  
-------------------------------------Until the Next chapter! --------------- -----------  
  
Well what you think of it I know it's a bit stupid but I just wanted to share what I had in mind and remember this is not no romance! This is purely a meet between two young children. And yes I wanted to put Akina as Kuroro's sister because of a friend's request so thank you and I'll try to keep this story posted if I have the time!  
  
Well Ja ne! 


End file.
